various forms of anchor members have been heretofore provided for the free end of a flexible tape strip. However, the substantially L-shaped configuration of the anchor member portion of the instant invention and its ability to embracingly engage the associated tape housing when the tape is not in use has not been used previously.
Examples of tape structures including free end anchor members including some of the structural features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,029,767, 1,066,972, 2,466,405, 2,778,118, 3,281,493 and 3,473,235.